Smash Brothers Tournament
by TheOrangeLord
Summary: A story about smash and be warned there may be blood and light swears no gore. A re imagined story about smash characters and their reason for fighting. Warning This is my first fan fiction so if I do anything wrong tips are appreciated! I will do my best and try to be a good writer and I hope to do well and have a good audience! Discontinued until I finish my new book.
1. Why am I here again?

A story about smash and be warned there may be blood and light swears no gore.

 **Warning**

This is my first fanfiction so if I do anything wrong tips are appreciated!

 _(log entry 1)_ **"I have finally found the challenge I seek. I could have not done this in my own world. Sorry _our_ own world. I almost forgot I was sending these to you and the others Red I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly but I had to take this chance but you would have as well and did before you were cut from the roster** **this is lucario signing off."**

" _ **THE NEXT BATT**_ _ **LE IS KIRBY VS**_ _ **MARIO**_

The announcer blared. MetaKnight sat on the bench next to Kirby who eagerly waited for his fight.

MetaKnight sighed as he recalled his and the others reason for being in this dimly lit locker room.

* * *

 _"Hey MetaKnight I found out some of the best scientist's in the kingdom have rigged up a dimensional transporter and I thought you might want to go seeing as you love a challenge."_ KingDedede said

 _"What makes you think this is in anyway safe"? MetaKnight said already anticipating the answer wearily. "Kirby was an awful willing volunteer after I tossed several deserts in"... "He's ok but... He came back with a few others and from what we understand they also rigged up similar tech and apparently they are actually inviting our strongest fighters to a large all out tournament with a reward that promises recognition in our world and_ _a reward of the winners choosing!"_

* * *

MetaKnight reflected and decided he no longer wished to work for the pompous king who could barely look after his kingdom and much less his small pink nephew.

"Poyo" Stated Kirby said with a seriousness on his face that could only be determination.

"Kirby are you ready?" MetaKnight said without emotion.

Kirby nodded and quickly pulled out his hammer and pounded the door repeatedly showing his age as a toddler however the dents he left in the locker room door showed his abnormal strength.

Mario was already on the field when Kirby finally noticed the door had a handle and ran out with seemingly boundless energy only for the door to fall off its hinges. MetaKnight stepped over the door and felt sorry for the person who would undoubtedly fall to the gaping maw of his glutinous nephew.

* * *

[Kirby]

Kirby was ready for his first fight he had only ever lost to MetaKnight his confidence was at its peak but he stayed calm and desided not to get cocky who knows what his humanoid opponent was capable of.

Mario was not a name that instilled fear in him.

He just wanted something to eat and if anything got in the way he would show no mercy. The fighters stared eachother down both underestimating the other.

Mario looked visibiliy disappointed at his opponent.

Kirby started the match as he dashed across the stadium and quickly pulled his hammer out of seemingly nowhere. Mario seeing the potential danger quickly blocked the strike and countered with a strong punch that he ended with a fire ball Kirby flew back his low weight no longer an asset. Kirby flipped through the air until he began to transform his skin quickly took on the property's solid rock he hit the ground with a thud and his skin quickly became soft pink once more he picked himself up only to see Mario charging at full speed Kirby quickly inflated himself and flew over Mario who could not stop himself fast enough to avoid a kick in the back of the head dealt by Kirby who was deflating rapidly Mario landed face first in the dirt of the arena floor to find the odd sensation of a vacuum at his feet he turned in horror to see that he was being pulled into the mouth of the pink star warrior what he felt next was a feeling of bliss as he floated through what could only be described as deep space as he looked around he saw lots of food objects confirming what he suspected he had been eaten. Kirby quickly coughed him up and copied one of his powers Mario stunned at the sudden light turned to see Kirby wearing his hat but he was so surprised he did not see the fire balls hurtling toward him.

* * *

 **So i'm looking for opinions and suggestions. Also there will be no Original characters or romance it is strictly T for teen**

 **I intend to continue but support is appreciated!**


	2. The Frighted Plumber

Mario only noticed the fire balls as they hit his body he saw black spots in his eyes before he felt the pain he fell to the ground once more and Kirby drew his hammer.  
Kirby pulled out his hammer and filled the handle with his energy the end of the hammer began to heat up as it filled with a power capable of launching the heaviest of opponents the energy gave the hammer the appearance of fire the hammer began to burn Kirby's palm that's how he knew it was time to swing.  
"Mario looked with recognition as the hammer came at him there was no way to block it in time. Mario never saw the hit but he felt the first 5 seconds of the pain it caused him because after that he blacked out.

* * *

[Luigi]  
"Luigi watched from the stands in horror as his brother became a human rocket and crashed into a wall.  
"Luigi could tell it hurt because all that was visible was his head harms and legs his torso was completely buried in the wall his cloths were still on fire but they barely singed. Luigi jumped down from his seat next to Daisy and ran to Mario not seeing the shadow that followed him.

* * *

The full impact of what occurred finally hit Luigi as he stood next to Mario's unconscious body. He stood 12 feet away to afraid to get closer as the pink creature sat next to Mario and poked him with a small stick the pink creature then returned to its feet and slowly walked up to Luigi who was too scared to move the pink creature then pulled out of nowhere Mario's hat and placed it in Luigi's hand which was shaking with seemingly a mind of its own. With a rush of wind MetaKnight appeared behind Luigi from seemingly nowhere and pushed him out of the way unceremoniously and drew his sword and walked toward Mario his expression hidden behind his mask. Luigi watched as he was to terrified to move his brother was about to die!

* * *

[MetaKnight]

MetaKnight had no intention of killing the red garbed plumber he drew his sword and walked up to the man embedded in the wall he began by placing his sword between Mario and the wall and pried him out of his rocky tomb as the plumber fell with an audible thud. The green clad plumber looked terrified but relief was visible on his face as he also collapsed presumably anticipating the worst. MetaKnight looked to his pink nephew his pride hidden by his mask which then turned to a cringe as he poked the green plumber with stick as well. The paramedics finally arrived as the red plumber regained contentiousness and picked up his hat from his fallen brother "Poyo" Kirby said reluctantly MetaKnight relayed Kirby's apology to the singed plumber Who promptly nodded and acknowledged his defeat "He packs quite-a the punch for such a small guy." Mario said with enthusiasm. MetaKnight's gaze turned back to the green plumber who was being carried away by two Paratroopas with a stretcher.

* * *

[Lucario]

Lucario watched from atop a large broken pillar as the plumber was carried away his aura was moving rapidly he had obviously fainted from emotional exhaustion the masked knight however had a strange aura he had no recognition of he would have to watch him closely but the thing that worried him the most was the victor of the match who had no visible aura the only things that had no aura were inanimate objects and the dead but even the dead had remnants of aura but this _thing_ had none therefor he should not even exist this was a mystery that had to be answered if not just to satisfy his own curiosity.

* * *

Lucario approached the knight and his young pupil _"What are you"_ He said without moving his mouth MetaKnight immediately recognized this as telepathy his young friend stared blankly clearly confused. "I am MetaKnight this is my nephew Kirby. "Poyo" Kirby stated to MetaKnight. _"No"_ Lucario said to the small pink creature _"I am not a dog and you cannot pet me"._ Kirby blinked startled that he understood what he said. Kirby then proceeded to babble about his life and his friends and his favorite food's. Lucario was astonished at the innocence of the child and noticed his aura it was barely visible and only appeared when he opened his mouth he doubted he would have noticed it if he hadn't started babbling about himself. Kirby the ran up to Lucario unexpectedly and gave him a hug Lucario felt good,it was adorable. "Poyo poi?" _Do you want to be friend's?_ Kirby said as Lucario read his mind. _"Gladly."_ Lucario said with a smile.


	3. Hunger pains

(Log 5) I have finally found a challenge worthy of my skill a challenge i found in a mysterious fighter who calls himself MetaKnight-Lucario

[Robin]

Robin was training in the courtyard with Kirby who had gotten hungry and ate one of the spare swords and suddenly Kirby had an unexpected proficiency with a blade Kirby wore a hat very similar to Links and a sword that had a very solid color and a round ruby imbedded in the hilt as Robin was thinking about these unimportant facts Kirby smacked him in the head with the flat side of his sword upset he was not focusing. Link walked into the courtyard and immediately he noticed a familiar hat perched opon Kirby's head "and I thought I only had fans in Hyrule." Link said happily. Robin frowned his ego was larger than the time line that made up his legend. (1)

Link pushed Robin aside and drew his sword throwing down his shield for a fair fight "Lets see if you can beat the real deal." Kirby happily obliged and swung his sword Link had to do a double take as a beam flew from Kirby's sword something that only the Hero Of Hyrule should be able to do. The beam hit Link square in the chest lowering his health he could now not use his own beam due to the fact he was not at full health. Link swore softly so as not to harm the pink child's innocence. Link finally realised how far Kirby's copy ability went. Link not wanting to get hit again prepared to block the next strike. Kirby slowly and cautiously moved around Link trying to get to his blind spot. Robin was focused on the fight so he might glean some information on the fighting styles and abilities of the other contestants when MetaKnight appeared abruptly and scooped up the small pink fighter and took him back to his room.

[MetaKnight]

Kirby's room was bright yellow so much so that it stung MetaKnight's eyes to look at. In the back of the room was a mini fridge Kirby raided on his first day tipped over on its side and unplugged. Kirby's bed sat in the center of the back wall it was an exact replica of his warp star but it was a plush cushion instead of a powdery warm rock Kirby Immediately went to check the mini fridge to see if it was restocked of course it was not because the people who arranged the tournament contacted MetaKnight and told him they could not afford to feed Kirby as his appetite was quite literally bottomless. They told him it would cost more than the grand prize of anything you want. Unfortunately MetaKnight knew this was true and knew he would have to find some way to feed him and so he dragged Kirby up here to do so but he also had another reason which was to keep the mage from learning all Kirby's moves MetaKnight sensed a presense on the other side of the door _Hes here_ MetaKnight thought to himself as Lucario walked trough the door. MetaKnight had reviewed the tournament battles still to come and saw Kirby had no chance of meeting up with his new canine friend Lucario so MetaKnight had invited him to help him find a way to feed his young nephew and to spar with Kirby.

[Lucario]

 _Slumber party!_ was the word Lucario heard repeated over and over in the child's mind like a broken record. Lucario honestly liked the kid but got a migraine whenever he walked within a meter of him but his mental training helped him deal with it immensely as he could block out specific thoughts and emotions of others that made contact with his mind _So im told that you needed help sparring and had some problems feeding your young ward._ "Yes food was plentiful enough in DreamLand but here food is more scarce and cannot be found in every direction." _"Perhaps we can return to your home long enough for Kirby to eat his fill?"_ "Perhaps..." "Poi." _Food? Home?_ Kirby said excited and hungry "Yes we will return home."

But the only thing that MetaKnight could think of is how the king would react after how they left.


End file.
